Straw hat Soccer
by KeyofAce
Summary: the strawhats decide to play a game of soccer which leads to an angry Zoro, a laughing Luffy and an embarressed Robin?


Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, and i thought that a game of soccer between the pirates would be a fun idea, anyway i dont own one piece, but if i did, ace would be so alive right now, also Jase is my own OC and i just thought him up one day and built him from there, i will probably do a fic on his origin, so look out for that, and now to the story.

* * *

Straw-Hat Soccer

Luffy stared at Jase, _a new game? _This was just too AWESOME! A brand spanking new game for the crew to enjoy, more fun after their unfortunate separation. Sanji listened to Luffy, chopper and Usopp's cries of joy, paying half-hearted attention to what Jase was saying. But as soon as Jase said that the game was based almost entirely on kicking, the chef's attention was completely his, soon joined by Franky and Brooke. The six guys listened as Jase explained the game rules.

"Basically, the object of the game is to kick the ball into the other teams goal and stop it from coming into your own goal, the teams would normally be too small to play considering the size of the field and the amount of people here, but the Sunny's grass could be used quite easily, is some goals were mad." Said Jase.

"How do you make the goals?" asked Franky.

"Its two vertical poles joined at the top by a horizontal pole with a net at the back, we'll need two of those and some paint to mark the outline, also a coating so we don't lose the ball." Replied Jace.

"Easy as can be! It'll be SUPA!" screamed the blue-haired cyborg.

"Another rule is that only the goal keeper may use their hands in their goal-box, so if you touch the ball with your hands, the other team gets a free-kick." Jase said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, would you please play a game with us?" Sanji yelled.

"Hmm, I don't know Cook-san, what do you think Nami-chan?" asked Robin.

"A game could be fun, but I'm not sure… Ok, I guess I'll play." Nami hummed.

"Shishishishishi, this will be fun, Oi Zoro, come down and play with us!" Luffy yelled.

"Huh, what's going on?" Zoro exclaimed, half dazed and sleepy.

"Oi, shitty swordsman, come down here and play, wait what is this game called?" Sanji asked.

"It's called Football, but a lot of people just call it soccer." Jase replied.

"Shitty swordsman, come down and play soccer." Sanji yelled.

"Why should I play some stupid game, I would rather sleep or train." Sorry replied, angrily.

"Because, you sleepy headed freak, if you don't, I'll increase your debts majorly!" Nami screamed.

"Whatever, I'm coming, someone fill me in on the rules."

"Basically, you can only kick the ball if you're not the goal keeper and there is not contact, Jase will referee the game." Spoke Robin.

"Okay, we should now pick captains," Said Jace, " I think the captains should be Luffy-san and Sanji-san, seeing as Luffy is the captain and Sanji can kick better than anyone else here so you two should play, scissors, paper rock to see who gets to pick first."

"OK, SCISSORS, PAPER, ROCK!" yelled Sanji and Luffy.

Sanji won, Luffy tried to hi-five him.

"OK, it's my pick first so I will pick Robin-chwan as my goal-keeper, your go Luffy." Sanji said, going heart eyes.

"Ok, I pick Ussop!" Luffy said.

"OI, Luffy, WHAT ABOUT ME!" Zoro yelled.

"Sorry Zoro, but Usopp and I always play games together and so that's why I picked him."

"Fine, it's going to suck having to play on the swirly-eye browed cook's team."

"I'm not pick you shitty swordsman, I'm picking Jase, he knows the game, he's a better kicker than you, he's faster than you and I like him a lot more than a moss-

headed, dumbass like you."

"All-right then, I'm on your team then I guess Luffy?" Zoro said.

"Sorry Zoro, I pick Chopper."

"WHAT!"

"I also always play games with Chopper, so it was smart to pick him."

"Fine, I'm on the cook's team."

"Nope, I pick Nami-swan."

"Damn it Cook!"

"I pick Brooke now."

"LUFFY!"

"Ok, Franky, You're on my team

"I'm. The. Last. Fucking. Pick!"

"Hey Zoro, you get to be on my team now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"It's time to kick off." Said Jace.

The two teams took positions on the field. Robin stood in the goals with her hands in her battle formation. Zoro put down his swords, while Sanji and Jase moved to kick off the ball, Nami and Franky stood at the back near Robin. Luffy went to his goals, while chopper went into Jump Point, Zoro went to guard Sanji and Ussop and Brooke Spread out. Sanji kicked off and Jase passed the ball to nami, who passed the ball to Franky, Franky passed the ball to Sanji, who dodged a tackle from Zoro and smashed the ball at Luffy. Luffy used Haki and jumped in front of the ball using Gomu Gomu no Fuusen and bouncing the ball to Zoro, who kicked it up to Chopper, who kicked the ball down at Robin, who easily grabbed with one of her spare hands. Robin passed the ball to Jase, who dribbled it, deftly dodging Zoro, Ussop, Brooke and Chopper. Sanji jumped up above Jase and Jase Kicked the ball up to Sanji, who upon rapidly spinning, hit the ball with _**Concasse**_. The ball went spinning towards the goal, when Luffy, who was focusing on a nearby butterfly, stretched his arm out to block the ball, when Jase quickly jumped between Luffy and the ball and scissor kicked it into the goal, aided by his Kaze Kaze no mi to increase the strength of the kick.

"OI, LUFFY GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, DON'T LET ANOTHER GOAL IN OR WE WILL LOSE TO THAT SHITTY COOK!" Zoro screamed.

"Shishishishishi, sorry Zoro, ill pay more attention next time."

"Ok, that's better then."

"You guys get to kick off now." Jase said.

"Ok, take this Robin!" Screamed Zoro

"Watch how you talk to Robin-chan, you shit headed bastard!"

"What was that dartboard brow?"

A fight broke out between the two hotheads of the ship, which ended up with Zoro being sent overboard and Sanji, well he was sent crashing onto Robin. Robin, who, was dazed, due to having a grown man thrown at her with force of a cannon, took a few seconds to realise that the chefs lips were locked with her own, it wasn't a bad feeling either, she thoroughly enjoyed exploring his nicotine flavoured mouth, it was sudden, and never in a million years would she think that the chef would kiss her that day, or in the way that he did. Then she realised that his hand was on her butt, not that she minded, at least behind closed doors, but she was out in the open with everyone and he was feeling her up, she had to say something, after she finished the kiss of course, which, over the commotion of getting an unconscious Zoro out of the water, lasted a few minutes. That's when she realised that he too was unconscious, and he had no idea that she, in fact, was kissing him. he awoke to the woman's lips locked with his own.

"Robin-chan, what's going on?"

"oh, cook-san, uh, you landed on me, and started kissing me, and uh, I kissed back, and now you're on top of me, with your hand on my butt." Robin replied, her face redder than Luffy's shirt.

"oh, robin-chan, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to, it was that shitty mari…."

She kissed him to shut him up.

"It's okay Sanji-kun, just shut up and kiss me."

He did what he was told, until that is, Nami spotted them. Needless to say, thanks to Nami, there was no second half.

* * *

well thank you all for reading, and i hope you enjoyed, please review, but if you dont thats cool too :D


End file.
